


Dipping in the Ocean

by sunwukxng



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, NWDE, SeaMonkeys, SeaMonkeys (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwukxng/pseuds/sunwukxng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said: can you do a smut fic where neptune and sun are, like, doing it really hard! please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipping in the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Teammates Get Priority".

“Mmm, so _tight_ , aren’t you?” Punishing thrusts forced the taller boy deeper into the mattress, muffling his moans until he managed to turn his head to the side and capture Sun’s lips in a rabid, feverish kiss.

“Y-Yeesssss…!!” Neptune gasped as a particularly brutal thrust grazed against his prostate, causing him to seize up in the throes of pleasure, toes curling and back arching involuntarily.

Sun gripped a handful of blue hair and tightened his fist, lifting his hips to pound even harder at a new angle, driving Neptune ever deeper into the mattress and ever closer to orgasm. His tail wrapped around Neptune’s neglected cock, stroking it and teasing the tip the way he knew his teammate liked.

 “C’mon, Nep,” Sun growled, licking up a shoulder blade and huffing by his face, dirty talking against the shell of Neptune’s ear.

“Give in, Nep, don’t hold out on me,” Sun commanded, and Neptune’s whimpering acquiescence was all he needed to hear as the taller boy tightened around him and spilled into the sheets with a guttural moan, Sun spilling inside Neptune’s warmth before collapsing with his chest to Neptune’s back, nuzzling at his neck.

“Get off, Sun,” Neptune laughed, trying to shove off the heavy weight pinning him down to the bed.

“Mmm, no,” Sun murmured as her buried his face deeper into Neptune’s neck. “I don’t quite think I’m done with you yet.”

Neptune felt a twitching within his ass and his eyes widened. “N-No, _already?”_

Sun’s gyration of his hips in circles was all he needed to know before sighing and murmuring about how he was on top next time.


End file.
